There is an increasing need to utilize solar energy to power the electric grid because of its clean, non-polluting nature and wide availability. Two of the methods of utilization of solar energy are photovoltaic systems that generate electricity and solar thermal concentrators that generate heat. The heat may then be directly used, may be used to generate steam that can operate a turbine, may be used to store energy in a reversible phase change, or may be used to drive a process that could store a substance chemically that could later be used. An efficient and low-cost energy storage system is desirable for storing the renewable solar energy to further increase widespread solar energy usage for electric grid applications.